Por dinero
by Alejito480
Summary: Sam descubre la facilidad que tiene ganar dinero usando su cuerpo y se aprovechará de ello, pero, ¿Cuanto tiempo podrá ocultarlo de Odd y de sus padres?. Ulrich se encuentra en un problema, está saliendo con Yumi y no tiene dinero, sus padres se niegan a darle más, ¿Qué hará?
1. Por Dinero

**Por dinero**

Por las calles de París, cercanas a Kadic, se encontraban una pareja de skaters haciendo de las suyas por el bosque. Habían estado todo el día juntos, y ya era momento de tomar un ligero descanso.

—Hace calor—Comentó Sam apoyándose sobre un árbol—

—Se acerca el verano, ya verás que risas cuando estemos en Julio—Respondió Odd sentándose a su lado—¿Qué harás en verano? —

—Seguramente nada—Respondió—No tenemos dinero para ir de vacaciones—Fue tonto recordarlo—¿Y tú? —

—Seguramente aguantar a mis hermanas—Sam rebuscó entre sus bolsillos buscando algo que aparentemente no encontró—¿Qué buscas? —

—Creí que tenía algo de dinero—

—Te puedo prestar si quieres—

—Pero… quizás no te pague en mucho tiempo—

—Siempre hay otras formas de pagar—Sam arqueó una ceja—

—¿Te refieres a…? —Preguntó con picardía, pero no parecían estar hablando el mismo idioma—

—Me refiero a ayudarme con algo o cosas similares, pero… ¿Qué tenías en mente? —

—Bueno…—Se sonrojó levemente, pero su piel morena lo camufló perfectamente. Miró a su alrededor, estaban en un sitio algo apartado de la acera y del camino frecuentado. Se dio vuelta y se sentó en las piernas de Odd, mirándole de frente, el italiano arqueó una ceja—

—¿Qué pretendes? —

—Esto—Con ambas manos desabrochó el pantalón de Odd—

—¡NO! —Se quejó—Estamos en público—

—¿Y? —Preguntó—Por aquí no pasa un alma—Era verdad, llevaban un largo rato ahí y no había pasado nadie, ni siquiera cerca—

—¿De verdad quieres…? —

—¿No te gusta? —

—No he dicho eso, adelante—La verdad es que no le parecía bien lo que Sam iba a hacer por dinero, pero la iniciativa fue de ella, así que no podía negarse. Ella prosiguió bajando con ambas manos el pantalón de su compañero y luego sacando el miembro de este al tantear con los dedos dentro del bóxer

—Venga, anímate—Comenzó a estimularlo con ambas manos, comenzaba a ponerse firme al poco tiempo—

—No es que no me guste, es que es en público—

—Ya, pero aquí no pasa nadie—Cuando el pene de Odd estuvo lo suficientemente firme, Sam se agachó y comenzó a juguetear con su lengua alrededor de este, por toda su extensión, anchura, altura, lo largo, introduciendo en su boca no más allá del glande, succionando a la vez que usaba la lengua de una manera particularmente buena. Odd sentía con cada lamida como una sensación cosquillada y placentera, casi creía que fuera a correrse con cada succión que Sam hacía—Me gusta—Odd agarró la parte trasera de la cabeza de Sam y la empujó hasta el fondo, obligando a una felación profunda, los movimientos firmes, el uso tan exquisito de la lengua y el ambiente en general simplemente no dejaban concentrarse a Odd, tanto, que se sintió demasiado bien—

—Voy…—En la última estocada obligó a Sam a engullir por completo su miembro, corriéndose en su boca y garganta, tras eso, liberó las manos. Sam se retrocedió tosiendo—

—Idiota…—Dijo, tosiendo—

—Perdón, no avisé—Tras eso, Sam tragó… ¿Saliva?, y se puso de pie—

—¿Y bien? —Odd la imitó y sacó dinero de su bolsillo, no era demasiado, pero costeaba el acto—

—Me parece un trato justo—Respondió, abrochándose el pantalón—¿Vamos?, quizás tengamos tiempo de hacer algo más—Agarraron sus skates y siguieron por el camino—

—Quiero algo de beber…—

Por un imprevisto, Odd se había tenido que marchar pocas horas después, dejando a Sam ir a su merced por la ruidosa ciudad. Había suerte, era domingo y las zonas aledañas de camino a su casa comenzaban a cerrar y la gente a dispersarse. No quería ir directo, pues aún era temprano, y llegar a escuchar a sus padres sería una tortura, por lo que decidió sortear las calles hasta llegar a unas pistas de Skate que había a unas calles de su hogar. Al llegar no encontró mucha gente, salvo algunas personas que conocía solo de las veces, que no pocas, que había ido allí. Los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no eran de fiar.

—Hola, chicos— Saludó en voz baja, los demás le imitaron —

—Pensé que estabas con el tío ese de Kadic—asintió uno de los muchachos—

—Estaba, que es la mejor parte—Se lanzó por una de las pistas con algunos movimientos rápidos—

El rato pasó sin mayores problemas, música, cigarrillo y bebidas abundaban en ese lugar. Hubo un momento en que alguien se acercó al grupo de muchachos, un tipo de piel morena y un cuerpo ligeramente obeso, pareció fijarse en Sam, pero esta no le prestó mayor importancia hasta que uno de ellos la mencionó.

—Eh, Sam, ven un momento—el hombre que había llegado se retiró, había llegado en coche—

—¿Qué pasa? —se acercó al grupo—

—¿Quieres ganar un poco de pasta? —Preguntó uno de ellos, Sam se lo pensó, y la verdad si, todo era bienvenido. Asintió—¿Viste al tío que vino hace un momento?, Haz que sea feliz—

—… hay muchas formas de interpretar eso—

—Que te lo folles—Resumió uno de los presentes, que andaba con el alcohol en la cabeza—

—¿Estáis seguros? —Dijo más para si misma que para ellos. Cayó en cuenta que, si hacía eso, debía ser cuidadosa luego, Las historias volaban por ese tiempo—

—¿Qué más da? —Dijo uno de ellos—El tío te dará pasta por ello—No era mentira—

—Veré que puedo hacer, pero no me lo tiraré—Dijo, aunque no era exactamente lo que pensaba en ese momento. Agarró su skate y se deslizo hasta llegar al coche del hombre, donde estaba él ya listo para salir. Golpeó la ventanilla para llamar su atención, la bajó —

—¿Das una vuelta conmigo? —Preguntó el hombre con un cigarro en la mano. Sam sabía lo que podía pasar, pero lo ignoró, dio la vuelta al coche y se sentó en el puesto del copiloto, dejando su skate y su casco justo debajo del asiento—

—Pues vamos—Subió algunos puntos a la música y salieron del lugar. Sam comenzaba a darle vueltas la cabeza, no sabía que quería el hombre—Te llamas Sam, ¿No? —La aludida asintió—Soy Jean—Una presentación formal—

—Y bien, ¿Qué tienes en mente? —Era muy extraño hacerle esa pregunta a un desconocido, pero ya que estaba ahí. El hombre le hizo un ademán y se bajó la bragueta, Sam comprendió, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se agachó hasta llegar. Con las manos pudo liberar el miembro caliente de su acompañante, comenzaba a erectarse, y no tenía un tamaño pequeño precisamente, Sam se introdujo el glande en la boca, apenas le cabía. Usaba la lengua para estimularlo, podía sentirlo. Él usaba sus manos para agachar más su cabeza y forzarla a felar más profundo, pero en esa posición era imposible. Se desviaron del camino y terminaron en un parking subterráneo—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Sam, alzando el torso al ver el lugar—

—En el parking de mi edificio—El hombre se desabrochó el cinturón, y le indicó el asiento trasero. Sin bajarse del coche se cambiaron al lugar, donde el hombre quedó sentado y Sam encima y mirándole de frente. Sentía algo golpear bajo su falda. Jean pasó sus manos entre la falda y le bajó la ropa interior, momento en el que liberó su miembro, no sin antes sacar un pequeño cuadradito de aluminio de uno de sus bolsillos. Sam lo recibió y lo abrió, acto seguido se lo puso usando ambas manos. Se alzó ligeramente y se dejó caer sobre el miembro de él que comenzaba penetrarla lentamente, no entró todo hasta que sintió cómo golpeaba su cérvix, empujándola hacia adentro. Se besaron mutuamente mientras comenzaba un movimiento en vertical que por un principio le era doloroso. Pero los minutos pasaban y Sam no se cansaba, quería más, el hombre aumentaba sus embestidas y sentía su interior lleno. Embestida tras embestida el placer aumentaba a pasos agigantados, no había sentido algo similar. Jean sintió cómo el cuerpo de Sam se contrajo en un momento dado, pero no bajó su ritmo, siguió, mientras acariciaba cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta que él también terminó con una última estocada que ella sintió demasiado profunda. Se levantó suavemente hasta que liberó el pene del hombre, viendo el preservativo cumpliendo su trabajo. Sam se dejó caer en uno de los asientos—Me gustó—Dijo, tras sacarse el preservativo y envolverlo, luego se abrochó el pantalón—Ten—Sacó de su cartera algunos billetes, por la oscuridad del momento Sam no pudo ver cuanto era, pero eran unos cuantos—

—Gracias—Dijo, y se los guardó—Estoy un poco lejos de casa—Intuyó, habían estado en la carretera un buen rato—

—Puedes quedarte conmigo, te invito—Dijo el hombre, no parecía mala persona, podía aprovechar—

—Si quieres…—Cogió sus cosas y siguió a Jean al interior del edificio. En el último piso de todos entraron a un apartamento no muy grande con dos habitaciones, una de ellas vacía. También había un perro, un Bóxer, que era bastante amistoso—

—Ven—Le dijo a Sam, y entró a la cocina—Toma—Le dio una botella plástica con una bebida dentro, el cogió una similar—Vivo solo con él—Señalando al perro, quién ladró a la señal—

—Es bonito—Sam vio la hora en un reloj de pared—¡¿Las doce?! —El tiempo, literalmente, había pasado volando—Si llego ahora me matarán—

—Quédate aquí—Dijo Jean—No pienso dejar que vayas sola hasta ese barrio, estamos a media hora de ahí—Era válido—¿necesitas llamar? —Sam asintió, y se retiró un momento, luego volvió —

—Ya está, mañana me matarán seguramente—No estaba segura, pero tampoco podía esperar más de sus padres. Luego de cenar algo rápido, ambos se fueron a la habitación, una cama grande y un televisor colgado en la pared al frente de esta, nada mal—

Jean se quitó la camisa y se desabrochó el pantalón, sentándose en su cama, Sam, se acercó y se quedó en frente de él, quién la atrajo con las manos y la obligó a arrodillarse. Con sus manos, liberó el miembro de él y comenzó a estimularlo con las manos, era grande. Luego de unos segundos comenzó a lamerlo lentamente por toda su extensión hasta llegar al glande, donde lo tomó con sus labios y se lo llevó a la boca, usando la lengua como estimulante, Jean puso una mano tras su cabeza y la obligó a tragar más profundo. Sentía el miembro atorándose en su garganta, le dolía la mandíbula y no pudo hacer más que seguir hasta que sintió algo salir por el miembro de él y entrar a su boca, obligándola a tragar en el acto. Se separó luego de unos segundos, tosiendo.

—¿Aún tienes ganas? —Preguntó Sam al ver que el miembro aún seguía erecto con bastante firmeza—

—Apenas estamos comenzando—Sam se acostó en la cama y el hombre le quitó la ropa rápidamente hasta quedar completamente desnuda—Estás buenísima—Se acercó a besarla mientras usaba sus manos para estimular el joven cuerpo de su compañera. Al tiempo, Sam sentía algo caliente golpear contra su sexo, Jean se movía para darle placer, pero al mismo tiempo la torturaba, su interior quería algo más. Él apresó sus manos y las puso contra la pared al tiempo que la penetraba lentamente hasta sentir su miembro completamente adentro. Sam comenzaba a jadear con fuerza del placer. Comenzó con unas lentas embestidas que iban aumentando en intensidad, mientras que con su mano libre estimulaba el punto G de ella. Sentía que Sam se estaba perdiendo. Hubo un momento en que perdió el sentido de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y luego sintió algo caliente salir de ella. Orgasmo. Jean seguía sin descanso, cada vez más rápido hasta que al final, unos pocos segundos después, dio una última y profunda estocada y liberó su semen dentro—

—Joder—Dijo, jadeando, al tiempo que Jean se acostaba a su lado—Pensé que ibas a partirme. Se levantó y se acercó al baño a limpiarse—

—Hace tiempo que no tenía sexo con una chica que estuviera tan buena—Soltó un pesado suspiro—

—Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien—Se acostó en la cama tras volverse a poner su ropa interior—

Sam durmió plácidamente esa noche, a pesar no estar a gusto con alguien que prácticamente era un desconocido, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir a esa hora, fue culpa de ella en primer lugar en ir a ese sitio. A la mañana algo la despertó, Jean se había puesto tras suyo, pues ella estaba durmiendo bocabajo, y le había bajado las bragas, no lo sabía bien hasta que sintió algo que la penetraba. Apretó sus manos ante algo así, no estaba preparada, y le dolió al principio.

—Buenos días—Dijo, Al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre su espalda y comenzaba un fuerte y motivado movimiento con su pelvis. Se movía rápidamente mientras ella sentía el miembro en su interior, casi tenía que arquear la espalda para dejarlo entrar todo, no era capaz de mantenerlo bajo control. Momentos después sintió el semen corriendo por su interior. Aun le dolía por aquella brusquedad—

—Podías haberme estimulado un poco—Se quejó la morena—

—Es que tienes un culo que provoca demasiado—Le dio una nalgada. A pesar de ser una buena persona, era demasiado pervertido con mucho libido—

—En fin—Se levantó. Estaba adolorida—

—Te llevaré hasta donde salimos ayer—Sam asintió.

Ahora tocaba explicarles a sus padres el por qué estuvo fuera de casa toda la noche, no sabía que decir, tenía bastante dinero encima, que era algo bueno, pero eso no bastaba, debía no levantar sospechas.

* * *

 ***C'EST FINI***

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Tenía este escrito hace bastante tiempo en mi ordenador, quería terminarlo.**

 **Historia corta que terminaré pronto. Me gusta esta temática, tengo cosas pensadas para Sam.**

 **Hasta otra.**

 **¡ADIÓS!**


	2. Fetiche de un sibarita

**Fetiche de un sibarita**

Sam estaba de camino a su casa, iba en su Skate sorteando las calles de la ciudad, pensaba en que decirles, había hecho todo lo de anoche solo por el dinero, no era una persona que pudiera presumir de algo material en lo más mínimo, y cuando se lo ofrecieron aceptó sin dudar, eso le había pasado factura. Ahora tendría que explicarle a sus padres porqué estuvo fuera toda la noche. Se acercó a su casa, abrió la puerta y dejó su skate a un lado, al entrar sigilosamente se encontró con una persona que salió de la sala de estar, su madre.

—Hola—Saludó aparentando no estar nerviosa e intentó entrar a su habitación, pero…—

—¿Dónde estabas anoche? —Preguntó la señora ocultando su mal humor—

—Donde… un amigo, es que se me hizo tarde y… no pude volver—Respondió, era quizá le peor mentira que había dicho, la mujer se acercó lentamente y le soltó una bofetada—

—Te he dicho que no mientas, ¿Verdad? —Respondió la señora con ira—No saldrás de tu habitación hasta que hablemos con tu padre—La empujó hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Sam dejó su mochila a un lado y se acostó bocabajo en su cama, le dolía la mejilla por la bofetada, pero se lo había ganado, su madre estaba enfadada por una razón justa—

Pasaron las horas y Sam simplemente se aburría, no podía salir de su habitación porque se pondría peor la cosa. Hubo un momento en el que estuvo por dormirse, pero la puerta se abrió de forma agresiva y una persona llamó su atención, su padre.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche, Samantha? —Preguntó el hombre con un notable enfado—

—Con un amigo—Respondió, ya tenía en mente una idea de que decirles, a pesar de eso el hombre no le creyó en lo absoluto y se acercó a su mochila y la abrió, tras revisarla durante un momento sacó el dinero que Jean le había dado, lo que provocó un gran miedo en la morena—

—¿Y esto? —Preguntó el hombre con una sensación ira en su interior—¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese "Amigo"? —

—Eso… Eh… —No sabía que decir, y fue lo peor. Su padre se acercó y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara que la dejó mareada, no sabía que le decía, pero escuchaba gritos y maldiciones de fondo. Al cabo de un rato se marcharon y la dejaron sola en su habitación, se llevaron su mochila. Dos golpes en el mismo sitio habían pasado factura, le dolía bastante. Cuando se levantó de la cama escuchó la puerta abrirse, eran sus padres con una mirada de decepción y furia. Le lanzaron la mochila—

—Coge tu ropa—Dijo el hombre—

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Sam sin entender—

—¡Ahora! —Ordenó el hombre, Sam obedeció sin rechistar, cuando guardó lo que más pudo la empujaron hasta la puerta—Vete de aquí—Respondió—

—Pero…—Intentó decir algo, pero su padre alzo una mano y le hizo callarse al instante, si le daba otro golpe podría ser peor—

—¡Vete! —Dijo—¡No vuelvas por aquí! —Sam agarró su Skate como pudo y salió del lugar en medio de insultos y maldiciones, sentía algo en su interior, ya no tenía donde ir y tenía poco o nada de dinero en su bolsillo, por suerte llevaba su móvil encima. Lo sacó y vio la hora, aún era un poco temprano. Siguió por las calles hasta llegar a las pistas de Skate, se encontraban solitarias así que aprovechó para distraerse, pero los hechos hacían mella en sus sentimientos y le hacían equivocarse, tenía varias opciones: Decirle a Odd o a Jean, tenía más beneficios decirle al segundo, pues Odd poco podría hacer, tenía que pensar las cosas—

Siguió con su Skate durante un largo rato hasta que, en la bajada de una rampa perdió el equilibrio y cayó del skate bocabajo, se quedó en esa posición durante unos segundos hasta que escuchó un silbido detrás suyo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó una voz masculina, Jean—¿No deberías estar en clases? —

—Mis padres me echaron de casa—Respondió Sam agarrando su Skate y subiendo de la rampa—¿Y tú? —

—En mi descanso—Respondió—¿Y que harás? —Sam negó con su cabeza—

—Me apetece en lo más mínimo ir a clases, así que me buscaré la vida de alguna manera—Respondió soltando un suspiro—

—Si para esta noche no encuentras nada—Hizo con sus dedos una señal de teléfono—Dame un toque al móvil y vendré por ti—Sam asintió. Pasó un rato por las pistas hasta que decidió irse de ahí, se acercó por Kadic y vio a Odd, pensó en saludarlo, pero parecía ocupado, corría juntos con sus amigos al interior del bosque, no lo siguió. Al seguir con su Skate por la calle notaba una mirada insistente en ella, alguien desde algún lugar la estaba siguiendo desde hacía ya un largo rato. Intentó perderlo durante un rato, pero una gran congregación de gente en la acera le hizo detenerse, momento en el que un coche de color negro algo lujoso se detuvo tras ella al momento que la gente comenzaba a dispersarse, se bajó una ventanilla y vio a un hombre que aparentaba ya edad con un traje de color negro y un pelo canoso peinado hacia atrás, su mirada era bastante perversa, rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta, Sam la recibió y el hombre se marchó, al ojearla rápidamente vio que era un teléfono de contacto con una dirección, el reverso de la tarjeta tenía otra nota escrita con unos horarios para llamar o para ir, eran hasta bastante tarde. La dirección no le dio muchas pistas, lo consultaría más adelante. La noche comenzaba a mostrar su cara y no encontraba nada, estaba vagando sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad, tenía hambre, sed y sueño. Sonó su móvil—¿Encontraste algo? —

—No…—Respondió—

—Pues vendrás conmigo—Respondió—¿Dónde estás? —

—Al lado del Parque de los Príncipes—Respondió—No me moveré—Y no lo hizo, se dejó caer sobre un banco hasta que vio el coche del hombre llegar y aparcar al lado suyo, se levantó y entró en el mismo—Gracias otra vez—

—De nada—Respondió el hombre—Cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó? —

—Mis padres se cabrearon porque llegué muy tarde a casa y encontraron el dinero, así que se enfadaron más, me golpearon y… me dijeron que no volviera—Tras eso apoyó su cabeza sobre la ventanilla del coche—

—Que mala suerte—Respondió el hombre—Podrás quedarte conmigo si me pagas una pequeña cuota al mes—Respondió—Tienes habilidad así que no te será difícil conseguir dinero—Sabía a lo que se refería Jean y no podía decir nada, era lo único que le quedaba—Puedo conseguirte gente si quieres—

—Déjame descansar por esta noche—Respondió Sam—Estoy muy cansada—Jean asintió. Sam durmió esa noche bastante nerviosa, no sabía que hacer. En la mañana sintió que sus pies y su mejilla le dolían. Había dormido en la otra habitación esa noche, por insistencia propia. Al intentar levantarse sintió algo presionando sus piernas, estaba dormida bocabajo así que miró de reojo y aún con la oscuridad al tener la ventana cerrada logró ver una figura alta y acuerpada de piel negra, Jean. Sam se limitó a dejarlo estar, sentía como pasaba su miembro por su intimidad, también sentía sus dedos entrar y salir de su cuerpo constantemente—Buenos días—Dijo Sam en un gemido ahogado, el despertar había sido curioso—

—Buenos días, niña—Respondió Jean posicionando su miembro—Pero aún estamos comenzando—Lentamente la penetró, Sam tuvo que moverse y alzar su cuerpo para dejarlo entrar todo hasta sentirse llena, casi que hasta al final. El muchacho comenzó con un leve movimiento que terminaba con una agresiva y profunda estocada que sacaba un involuntario gemido en la morena. El hombre aumentaba su movimiento poco a poco sin bajar la agresividad, Sam ya comenzaba a perder el control—

—Para un poco—Pidió, pero el hombre se negó y agarró sus brazos hasta apresarlos y comenzar a moverse de forma muy agresiva, no pasaron dos minutos hasta que Sam perdió el control y se terminó corriendo una vez, sin embargo, el otro no había acabado con ella—

—Ya casi…—Gimió, y dio una serie de estocadas extrañas que al final terminó en una profunda, Sam no sintió el líquido corriendo por su interior, Jean llevaba un preservativo—Que buen culo—Le dio una nalgada y sacó el preservativo dejándolo a un lado—

—Gracias por eso—Dijo, se sentía mucho mejor—¿Dónde vas? —

—A trabajar—Respondió—Esta es tu casa, así que intenta no salir hasta que yo vuelva—Añadió—Cuando esté aquí por la tarde te diré con quién ir—Sam asintió. Pasó el día tranquilo, solamente pensaba en lo ocurrido. No se le pasó por la cabeza llamar a Odd en ningún momento, pero recordó la tarjeta que aquel extraño le había dado, la ojeó durante un momento y llamó al número que indicaba—

— _Buenos días_ —Respondió una voz grave y misteriosa— _Eres la chica que iba en skate, ¿no?_ —

—Si…—Respondió con desconfianza—

— _Muy bien_ —Dijo la voz— _Busco chicas jóvenes como tú para mi propio disfrute personal_ —Respondió. Sam supo de qué se trataba— _Supongo que pedirás algo a cambio, así que puedo ser generoso_ —

—¿Qué… clase de disfrute? —Preguntó, parecía ser una apuesta interesante, quería sacar un poco más de información—

— _Toda clase de cosas que personalmente me gusta hacer en privado, ya sabes a lo que me refiero_ —Respondió la voz— _¿Te interesa la apuesta?_ —Sam hizo silencio durante un segundo, pero antes de poder responder el hombre siguió— _Te dejo hasta esta noche para responder, llama si te interesa, hoy por la noche sería buen momento_ , _buenas tardes_ —Sin dejarle espacio y tiempo el hombre colgó, su voz grave y misteriosa le hacían un buen partido para sacar dinero. La tarde cayó y Jean volvió a casa—

—Llamé a este hombre—Le entregó la tarjeta al hombre quien pudo reconocer de quién se trataba—

—¿Te lo encontraste? —Preguntó, Sam asintió—Es un sibarita de mucho cuidado y un maldito pervertido, ¿Quedaste con él? —

—No, antes de poder decirle otra cosa me colgó—Respondió—¿Voy con él—Jean asintió—

—Con un poco de suerte te llevarás buena pasta para ti, pero ten cuidado, guarda mi número por cualquier cosa, nunca se sabe—Por la noche la cosa no fue distinta—

—Me marcho—Cogió su skate, Jean asintió

—Buena suerte, y ya sabes llama a la mínima que lo necesites—Sam asintió y salió del lugar. Llamó al hombre otra vez—

— _Te interesa, ¿No?_ —Preguntó la voz nada más contestar—

—Si, voy de camino—

— _Me gusta, me gusta_ —Dijo— _Te espero aquí, no tardes_ —Sam colgó y siguió con su camino, había mirado un mapa con la ubicación y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una zona de chalets para gente con mucho dinero que quedaba a un rato de ahí. Su camino fue tranquilo a pesar de que las nubes presagiaban una tormenta apocalíptica. Sorteó todas las calles sin ningún problema hasta llegar a la zona, iba viendo todas las casas que se encontraba hasta detenerse en una que cuadraba con la descripción, sin llamar a la puerta del jardín esta se abrió, Sam entró con desconfianza. Cruzó el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta, era una casa bastante grande de dos plantas, se notaba que tenía dinero el dueño. Al acercarse a la puerta también se abrió sola, al cruzarla pudo ver un skate al lado del recibidor, eso llamó poderosamente su atención así que dejó el suyo al lado para no confundirse de cual era el suyo. El recibidor era bonito y al cruzarlo pudo ver a dos personas, un chico de su edad y al hombre de antes, al ver al chico pudo de quién se trataba, el compañero de Odd, Ulrich, por un momento se quedó pensando en porqué estaba ahí hasta que se percataron de su presencia—¡Ahí estás! —Dijo el hombre con su característica y grave voz—Te estaba esperando—

—Si…—Respondió, no entendía que hacía Ulrich ahí—

—Ven con nosotros—Siguió al hombre hasta una habitación no muy grande—Tengo unos gustos muy especiales, así que iré al grano: Tened sexo entre vosotros, yo os estaré observando—Sam no podía creerlo, iba a ser muy incómodo. El hombre se retiró sin más que decir—

Sam y Ulrich se quedaron mirando entre en sí, era incómodo, pero tenían que hacerlo. Sam acercó al alemán hasta la cama que había en la habitación y lo hizo sentar mientras ella estaba de pie. Sus miradas expresaban lo obvio, muchas preguntas que no podían responderse en ese momento.

—¿Algo en especial que te guste? —Preguntó Sam arrodillándose en frente de Ulrich, pero no sabía que responder—

—Pues… sorpréndeme—Respondió, estaba bastante sonrojado. Sam le desabrochó el pantalón dejando ver un bulto en la ropa interior—

—Se te acaba el tiempo—Dijo Sam, pero el alemán seguía sin responder. La morena aprovechó y liberó el miembro de la ropa interior dejando ver su tamaño, nada mal. Con ambas manos comenzó a estimularlo rápidamente viendo como intentaba no mirar—Sonríe a la cámara—Le susurró justo antes de lamerle el miembro, momento que Ulrich soltó un suspiro. Sam comenzó a felarle con rapidez mientras sentía como su compañero intentaba seguirle—

—Más despacio—Pidió Ulrich en un suspiro mientras sentía una lengua masajear su miembro—O me correré—

—Entonces tengo una idea—Se quitó la ropa rápidamente—Venga, no te quedes mirándome así—Apuró a Ulrich y le ayudó a quitarse la ropa también—¿Tienes un preservativo? —Ulrich negó con la cabeza—Joder, bueno da igual—Lo lanzó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarlo rápidamente mientras movía su cadera, presionando su sexo contra el pene de él, rozándolo y provocándole una sensación electrizante. Sintió como Ulrich le puso las manos en las nalgas y de un hábil movimiento—Uh…—La penetró con fuerza, lo que le hizo soltar un leve suspiro, pero no la dejó descansar dado a que comenzó a mover su cadera de tal forma que Sam solo sentía un inmenso placer que le ahogaba y no le dejaba pensar con claridad, soltando gemidos descontrolados que Ulrich no pasaba por alto—

—¿Quieres que vaya más despacio? —Preguntó, pero Sam negó con la cabeza—De acuerdo—Siguió rápido con su movimiento sintiendo como Sam soltaba un gemido ahogado y retorcía su cuerpo. Siguió con ese movimiento con ella sentada sobre su miembro mientras el degustaba los pezones de la chica, era algo que apenas estaba experimentando—Me voy a correr—Susurró, pero Sam no dijo nada, por lo que dio una ultima estocada donde dejó correr todo su semen por el interior de la morena, dejándola caer a un lado de la cama rápidamente—

—No entiendo como me corrí tan rápido—Soltó entre jadeos—Es genial—Dijo. En ese momento el hombre entró a la habitación—

—Excelente, mejor de lo que esperaba—Soltó—Aquí tenéis vuestra recompensa, no dudéis en llamar si queréis repetirlo, les dejó un par de sobres en una mesita en la entrada—

Tras recuperar aliento, se vistieron, recogieron el sobre y salieron muy rápidamente de ese lugar. Se sentaron en un parque tras sacar un par de bebidas de una máquina expendedora.

—¿Por qué estabas ahí? —Preguntó Sam de primeras tras dar un sorbo—

—Por lo mismo que tu—Respondió Ulrich—Dinero—

—¿Andas mal de dinero? —

—No, mis padres se niegan a darme pasta y necesito una manera de pagar mis citas con Yumi, salir sin dinero no vale la pena—Respondió—No llevo mucho tiempo en esto, ¿Y tú? —

—Mis padres me echaron de casa así que me estoy buscando la vida—Respondió de forma serena—Ese viejo nos dio bastante dinero—

—Lo sé—Soltó—

Hablaron durante un tiempo hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

—¿Te acompaño a Kadic? —

—¿Dónde vas? —

—Bulevar—

—Vas al lado contrario—Dijo—Ya nos veremos después—Sam le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió montada en su skate a otro sitio.

Ulrich caminó rápidamente por la oscura ciudad intentando salir de ese sector para llegar a Kadic, pero algo lejos de llegar pasó por un callejón donde un hombre se fijó en él y se acercó. Era un hombre de piel morena y poco pelo, musculado y ligeramente alto, diferente al que había visto la anterior vez, una persona obesa y apestosa. Intentó seguir de largo, pero el hombre habló.

—¿Quieres algo de pasta? —Preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa perversa, Ulrich soltó un suspiro y dio media vuelta, mostrándose al hombre—Sígueme—Cruzaron un estacionamiento subterráneo de esa misma calle y tras cruzar unas cuantas puertas se encontraban en un almacén flojamente iluminado—Tengo poco tiempo, así que date prisa—Se desabrochó el pantalón. Ulrich, para su desgracia, sabía que debía hacer. Se arrodilló y libró el miembro del moreno, mostrando su tamaño. Comenzó a estimularlo hasta que estuvo totalmente erecto, ahí lo comenzó a felar como pudo, pues su tamaño apenas le cabía en la boca y comenzaba dolerle, pues el hombre le empujaba con una mano detrás de su cabeza a felar más profundo, pero no llegaba ni a la mitad del miembro—Tengo otra idea—Alzó a Ulrich hasta ponerlo de pie, le desabrochó el pantalón y le dio media vuelta—Ponte en cuatro—El alemán obedeció. Sintió los dedos del hombre abrirse paso dentro de él, un momento después sintió con fuerza el miembro del hombre entrar, tenía un tamaño considerable y sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. El hombre comenzó a mover su cuerpo y con cada estocada Ulrich sentía como tocaba el límite de su cuerpo hasta pujarle por dentro, cosa que le dolía enormemente, pero intentaba ignorarlo para no llamar la atención. El hombre se corrió sorpresivamente muy rápido y tras recibir el dinero, se limpió y separó su camino rápidamente.

Si, estaba metido en ese mundo y aunque no le gustaba, era la única manera secreta de conseguir dinero, tenía que ocultarlo de Yumi, pero, ¿Lo lograría?

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Buenas cabezas de internet, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Le queda un capítulo a esta historia, gracias a Moon-9215 por darme la idea de Ulrich.**

 **Primera vez que escribo algo Yaoi en plan Lemmon. Intentaré escribir algo romántico algún otro día.**

 **Y… nada, hasta otra.**

 **Adiós.**

 ** _Never Surrender._**


End file.
